


Finally Free

by unsaidcurve



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidcurve/pseuds/unsaidcurve
Summary: in all honesty i just like to write and i love julie and the phantoms, so here this is from my brain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Finally Free

chapter one 

“Why are you still in bed?” Alex groaned as he pulled the covers off of me. “We have a rehearsal, you know. In case you forgot, you’re our lead guitarist.” I slowly opened my eyes, only to find Alex with an annoyed look on his face. His arms were crossed and I knew he was pissed at me. The light from the blinds made my eyes sting. 

“What time is it?” I mumbled under my breath. “It’s eleven, Luke, get up.” My body felt like it was sinking into my mattress. I let out a sigh and slowly got out of bed. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Alex said in a sarcastic tone. I regret giving him a key. After Alex forced me out of bed, we both went to my kitchen so I could make some coffee before band practice, just like I always do. My parents were out of town, which meant I could finally get some peace and quiet. And maybe just do whatever the fuck I want for a change. 

“I thought we weren’t going to practice today,” I said as I poured coffee into one of my dad’s old travel mugs. He shot me a look of annoyance once again and sighed. 

“Just because you and Reggie are in a fight doesn’t mean we cancel practice,” Alex mumbled under his breath. 

“We’re not fighting,” I snapped back. “It’s just a disagreement.” 

“Luke, you know I love you, but him smashing one of your guitars isn’t just a disagreement.” He’s right. Last week, all of us were on edge. We’ve been working our asses off for years to get here, and I think the pressure just made us snap. Reggie and I started talking about what chords to use in a new song we were writing and he just took my guitar, smashed it, and walked out. I haven’t really talked to him since. In all honesty, I have no desire to. That guitar cost me a whole summer of being a lifeguard. 

"I know we have to practice, but if he says one thing to me that ticks me off I'm leaving," I told Alex. He nodded his head and motioned toward my front door. 

The car ride over to Bobby's is always a little stressful. Alex always drives, since I don't have my license yet. He's not the best driver, but he does play the best music. We pass our school, Monroe High School, also known as the home of the cougars. That mascot is overused so much it hurts. Although, that school is actually where we all met for the first time. Room 46 next to the portables will always be the place we would meet up at lunch. These past few weeks, though, it's just been Alex and me. 

"Are you going to behave today?" Alex muttered as he turned a corner. "We seriously need to figure out our setlist."

"Yeah, yeah," I said under my breath as I looked out the window. "I'll behave, but I don't see why I should. He smashed my fucking guitar, Alex." He shot me side-eye as he continued to drive. His blue eyes were so focused on the road that I almost didn't even know if he was listening to me. Honestly, I've always had that problem with Alex, even when we were dating last summer. Every time we would be in a conversation it was as if he was in his own little world, not even bothering to act like he was paying attention to what I was saying.

"Just at least be civil," He whispered as he pulled up to the curb. I rolled my eyes as a response and got out of the car. My mouth let out a long sigh as I walked to Alex's trunk to pull out my gear. I just need to breathe. I can do this.


End file.
